


Foxy Wheels

by thehyacinthgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Ball pits, Cora the Matchmaker, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Other, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/thehyacinthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Scott own Foxy Wheels, Beacon Hills' roller rink where the group all works. Stiles, who works in the indoor playground, has the hots for Derek, who works security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxy Wheels

The engine sputtered slightly, like a last sigh of a tired man, as Stiles turned the key and hopped out of his Jeep. He patted the side of it as he exited, and slung his backpack on his shoulder. He crossed the lot and opened the door of the Foxy Wheels roller rink. It was about thirty minutes until they opened, even though Lydia was always on him about coming earlier, because he always cut it so close. No matter what time he got out of bed, somewhere in the middle of getting ready, making breakfast for his father, and driving to the rink, he was always behind, so he gave up trying to be the dutiful worker drone. It's not like Kira would ever fire him anyway. She and Scott took over the aging, rundown rink over three years ago, and got their friends together to whip it up into shape. Over those years, Foxy Wheels became the place to be for families during the day, and teens and young adults at night. Kira and Scott even got married last year, with flowers scattered all over the rink.

"Stiles, I'm not even going to chastise you this time for your late appearance." Stiles smiled, hearing the tapping of heels coming from around the corner, from her manager office near the front counter. 

"Well, good because I would hate to have you watch my pretty little behind walking away." He replied, moving around the counter before Lydia could pinch his arm. 

"There's two birthday parties today, starting as soon as we open, and free skate around noon will draw in a large crowd. Please make sure the play place is in order."

"Aye, aye Captain." He saluted as she walked off, unamused. He grinned as Isaac came around the corner with Boyd and Erica. Isaac ran the front counter, while Boyd and Erica ran the side by side food and prize counters. 

"Hey Isaac, I thought it was Danny's day to work?" Stiles asked, putting his backpack underneath the counter. 

"We switched. Ethan and Aiden were already off and going to go pick up that princess bouncy castle Kira found on Craigslist to use for the birthday parties. Danny wanted to spend some time with Ethan, and I wasn't doing anything anyway since Allison is out of town with her dad." Isaac got the cash register till out of the safe. 

"Morning, Batman!" Erica scratched Stiles' head as she walked by, and pulled Boyd into their areas. 

"Catwoman, looking good." Kira and Scott didn't have much of a dress code. Everyone wore what they were comfortable in, and they all had lanyards with little foxes on it, their ID badge and their area keys. Erica was always the most noticeable, because she loves the 70's roller rink vibe that Kira and Lydia had done with the decor. She wore a bright yellow shirt under her leather jacket, short blue jean shorts, and tall striped socks with her boots. With her big blonde curls, she looked like she was coming from a roller derby. She blew him a kiss. 

Stiles walked past the table area, where Lydia and Jackson were setting up balloons and food for the incoming birthday parties, which were always hectic. The rink was empty, except for Laura, already in her roller skates, and double checking the floor for debris. She was unrelenting with anyone who didn't follow her safety rules, and a sympathetic crier when it came to kids falling on their butts on the rink. Stiles walked through the arcade area along the side of the rink. 

Cora was sitting on the floor, tugging at some tickets stuck in skeeball game. Her face was scrunched up, like the machine just insulted her. 

"Need some help?" Stiles asked. Cora just huffed. Stiles came over and hit the top of the box with his fist, and the tickets sputtered out. He worked arcade games for a year before he convinced Kira and Scott getting a play place was a great idea. He pulled open the door to the play place, as Cora got up to turn on the rest of the games. He loved the play place. It reminded him of the play places his mom took him to when she was alive. There were soft plastic stairs leading up to a platform with huge pillow shapes that would stack like giant building blocks. Tunnels running up and down, and three different size slides. There was a enclosed rope ladder and tightrope, leading to the biggest slide. Through a smaller maze in the bottom, you got to the huge ball pit, filled with colorful balls three feet deep. Seeing the joy on the kids' faces was the highlight of having such a good job with all of his friends. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, attention." Lydia's voice came over the intercom. "And Stiles." He rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see him from the front counter. "We are about to open, we will be pretty busy with the birthday parties and Laura's skate class will be in the back half of the rink. Let's get everything in order, and have a smooth day!" Her voice clicked off and Isaac started the music. Stiles could hear the door open,, where Jackson was letting in their first customers of the day. 

He smiled as he heard the happy chattering of gaggles of kids moving through the open building, as they got their skates on, or ran to the arcade games. The first couple kids made it back to the play place door. 

"Hey there! I'm Stiles, please take off your shoes and put it in these cubbies, and go on in!" The kids did as he asked and ran in. As the day went on, he only had to clean up puke once, which is always a good day, and they were pretty slammed. He looked out at the rink, and saw Derek patrolling the area, wearing his Security hat, even though Aiden had convinced Kira not to make them wear it because he hated wearing hats, and it's not like he and Derek weren't intimidating enough without them. 

He sighed, before catching himself. He heard a giggle behind him. 

"Why don't you just stop your school girl sighing and tell my brother you want him?" Cora laughed, jumping up to sit on the shoe cubby next to him. 

"I do not want Derek." Stiles rolled his eyes, even though he knew Cora was too good at reading people. Though since Scott had made the same comment, and everyone knows Scott is oblivious to everything, that it was pretty much common knowledge Stiles did in fact want Derek. But apparently not to Derek himself. Stiles had been practically in love with the guy since they started working together every day but he couldn't bring himself to actually say something to him about it. 

"Yeah, we both know that's a lie. Just tell him, Stiles." Cora said, hopping off the cubby and heading back to kick some bratty kids off the basketball game, where they were hanging like monkeys. 

Later that evening, the birthday parties filed out and the music was changed to top 40 as the teens and young adults came in for free skate. Kira always kept the games and play place open, because even older kids enjoyed the fun that came with winning tickets, or going through the tunnels and slides. 

Something crashed behind him, and he turned around to two boys around fifteen, fighting in the ball pit. The balls were exploding out of the doorways, as other teens yelled it on. Stiles clicked the button on his walkie talkie. 

"Code 3 to the play place." He grabbed one of the boys by the collar, as Derek came up behind him, and grabbed the other. The netting around the pit was ripped, and Stiles got a wild swing from one of the boys in the face. The boys stopped fighting back as Lydia came around the corner and whistled sharply, giving them her strictly unamused face. She banned both of them from the rink.

Stiles felt Derek touch the side of his jaw, looking at the rapidly forming bruise along it. 

"Do you want some ice?" Derek asked, and Stiles could only nod, hoping his heartbeat wasn't super loud where it was beating wildly in his chest at Derek touching his face. Derek walked off to the food counter, as Stiles cleared out the rest of the kids. It was closing time, anyway, and the rest of the staff was cleaning up their areas. 

He sat down on the edge of the ball pit, as Derek came up with an ice pack. He handed it to Stiles, who held it again his face. 

"Gotta love the nights I come home with bruises." Stiles commented. 

"I imagine it would be better if they didn't come from getting hit by teenagers." 

"And what would be a good bruise, then?" Stiles laughed. 

"Love bites aren't so bad." Stiles blushed a bit. 

"Well, that's not really something I have much experience with." He coughed a bit, and set down the ice pack. "I better get this net fixed." He stepped into the ball pit and started tying back the net. He felt the floor move sightly as Derek climbed in behind him. He started tying the other side, and Derek's arm brushed up against his. Stiles wondered why Derek was suddenly so into helping Stiles finish up when Derek usually leaves right after they close, since Scott is the one who usually locks up with Kira. Then he realized. 

"Damnit. Cora told you, didn't she?" Stiles turned to Derek, angry, just as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. 

"You should have told me." Derek answered, as he slotted his lips against Stiles'. The anger and embarrassment just melted from him, as Stiles relaxed and opened his mouth to let Derek's tounge in. He ran his fingers through Derek's hair as he deepened their kiss. He felt Derek moan slightly against his mouth, and wanted to hear more. Knowing the rest of the staff would be up front, eating the left over hot snacks like their normal routine every night, he decided to be bold and grabbed on to Derek's shirt, and dropped back, pulling Derek on top of him. He wrapped his legs around Derek's hips and arched into him, causing fiction against their clothed groins. Derek made a surprised noise, followed by another moan, which Stiles promptly swallowed. 

"I've been wanting to kiss you since we started working together." Derek mumbled as he started mouthing against Stiles' bruised jaw and down his neck. 

"Me too." Stiles ran his hand under Derek's shirt, and across his back. Derek had one arm near Stiles' hand so he was propped up, and the other cupping his ass, as they rubbed against each other. He sucked hard on Stiles' collarbone, and felt his lust building up in his stomach. He never thought Derek would be so vocal with the noises he was making as he marked Stiles' neck up, and Stiles left little crescent marks across his back with his nails. 

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. 

"I'm going to expect every one of those balls to be disinfected before the kids come in tomorrow." Lydia ordered, though her tone suggested she was holding back a smirk. Derek laughed a little, as he stopped sucking and leaned his forehead against Stiles' chest. 

"Totally worth it." Stiles said, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some of you are still waiting for my hiatus on "The Magic Teapot" to be over soon, and I swear, it's coming. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up this week and to not go another nine months not updating. I had a baby, and now have two under two so I've had writer's block while dealing with them and post partum depression. But I'm getting back here and will update soon. 
> 
> I had this vision of Derek and Stiles doing it a ball pit. No idea where it came from but hey, when the plot bunny hits. The smutty version I had planned wouldn't go on paper (or computer in this case) but I needed it out there so here's some poorly written, unbetaed fluff with no smut. I'm sorry. But if you want to write a dirty version in this AU, please do and tell me about it so I can fawn over it. :)
> 
> My Tumblr is [Trope Queen](http://tropequeen.tumblr.com).


End file.
